Adrift
by atokkota
Summary: When the scientific vessel they are on is attacked; Harry, Hermion and Ron must race against time to save themselves and their ship from a vicious enemy. 'Muggle!AU', [Wigtown Wanderers Chaser 3 entry for Round 6 of Quidditch League] [Space AU]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognise. This is for fun only, please don't sue.

* * *

**Title: Adrift**

Summary: [Space AU] When the scientific vessel they are on is attacked; Harry, Hermione and Ron must race against time to save themselves and their ship from a vicious enemy.

'Muggle! AU',

Optional:

1. Fire to the Rain – Adele

2. "To lead people, walk behind them." Lao-Tzu

3. Ceremony

* * *

"Weapons Ready! Be ready to fire on my command," hissed the gravelly voice of the Klingon Commander Fenrir Greyback to his command crew on the bridge as the Bird of Prey decloaked. Now it was time to fire on the United Federation Science Vessel, the USS Merlin once they had finished gloating to the remaining crew. Commander Greyback so enjoyed toying with his victims and the weakling scientific crew would be so much fun.

Opening up communications with the stricken vessel would allow Greyback to have his fun. It was so much like foreplay before the kill. He loved to play with his victims it just made the kill so much more pleasurable. The heady rush that would send blood pumping through his system felt even better than the manufactured thrill that came from the blood wine his people made, without the unpleasant side effects of the headaches the next day.

"Open comms to the Federation Vessel," snapped the powerful Klingon commander. There on the bridge of the other vessel were the signs of damage in the open communication between the two vessels. The young dark haired man facing the monitor with a bleeding head wound looked like a wet behind the ears boy not someone who had completed four years at their academy and now even had command bars on his shoulders.

"I am Acting Captain Potter of the USS Merlin. Why have you fired on this scientific vessel?" inquired the green eyed boy man who look like he had faced many a demon so far today, that this one now on the screen in front of him was just one to many.

"Captain" snorted the Klingon Commander before breaking down in a hearty laugh. "Pull the other one boy. You look like you are fresh from your academy graduation ceremony. You should be nothing more than an Ensign" Commander Fenrir Greyback stated when he finally pulled himself together after laughing hard at the young boy not even a blooded man.

"Well thanks to your actions today I got promoted rather quickly from that rank. I am the highest ranking fit for service officer on-board the bridge. I am the only officer left alive on the bridge ...actually I think I am the only one left conscious on board the ship. No thanks to your snake in the grass treacherous actions. You have breached several Galactic Treaties and you have crossed through the neutral zone and into Federated space. We were on a peaceful mission to map the draconian storm clouds near the Andromeda system," advised the younger man.

There was the sound of movement in the room and the Klingon bridge crew attempted to see if there were any others on the science ship's bridge. There appeared to be just broken bulkheads and charred bodies littering the space around the command chair the young man was standing in front off.

Unknown to the Klingon Bird of Prey there to the side of the front view screen watching the whole act of Harry Potter speaking to the Klingon commander were the other two cadets who had been on the bridge who were the only other members of the ships crew to survive the attack.

Cadet Weasley was from an old earth spacefaring family whose older siblings were all in the Space Corps. The red-haired cadet was a keen chess player and the newly made Captain Harry Potter was hoping that his strategy skills would help the three remanding ships crew that he knew of alive and out of the clutches of the Klingon Empire. His father was quite a famous chief engineer, while his siblings all seemed to have their own specialisation like zenobiology, security systems and entertainment crew morale.

The Weasley twins, older than him by only two years and nearly indistinguishable from each other even to those who had known them for year, were infamous throughout for their entertainment nights that included a casino. Their physic ability of telepathy between each other meant that you shouldn't play cards when both sat down at the table. The twins were currently running the USS Enterprise Social facilities. With their second psychic ability of empathy they were very good barmen hearing the woes of the crew. Apparently there was a younger sister who was currently at the academy who seemed to have the communications specialism bug according to her brother Ron.

The second cadet was the one whom Harry was pinning his hopes on to be able to get their systems back on line so they could limp into a safe port or haven not dying due to oxygen starvation or even just system stagnation. The petite female cadet had created quite a stir when she joined the ship just before the start of this mission at the Challenger Space station Centre. She was the first female Vulcan in 200 years to join the Federation Space Academy one cadet Hermione Granger. Apparently her parents were fans of the old earth ancient playwright William Shakespeare. It was over a thousand years, since the Englishman had been alive and they had named their daughter after a character in one of his plays. It was Ensign Granger who had set up the anti beaming or teleportation shielding making it seem like it was something from the ships dilitheian power core that was causing the fluxations that would interfere with the transportation from one vessel to another.

The Science vessel didn't have very much space and the accommodation was twelve racks of three that slept in three shifts. The Captain had a small private suite but other than that the medical bay was the same size but even tighter thanks to the lack of available space from the medical supplies and equipment. The majority of the ship was made up of storage for the scientific equipment for their mission's investigation. The crews on these types of vessels liked to get going and get done on the tasks of the mission quickly as it meant that part of the cargo holds could be cleared and they could take over the space for things like a gymnasium or even just gentle exercise paths round the crates.

They had sent some probes off into the draconian space storm clouds and the Vulcan cadet was madly using a portable connection to the on-board ships computer to rapidly reprogram the trajectory path of the probes. Cadet Weasley had suggested that they use the probes, which would pick up an electrostatic charge from their progression through the cloud base to attack the Bird of Prey. While the Cadet Granger was rapidly reprogramming the probes and the computer systems controlling them Cadet Weasley was reviewing the essential life support systems to help keep them alive to fight their way out of the situation they were in alive.

There was no way this scientific vessel was going to be an easy victory for the Klingons. Harrison James Potter may not have the ceremony to make him captain but now he was he was not going to loose his command to this enemy after just getting it. No he was not going to let this more powerful enemy bring him to his knees. This orphan had been from pillar to post through the earth orphanages and then the Space academy. With the Federation Star Fleet he was hoping to find a family or a place where he could be himself rather just another orphan whose parents died in the Martian wars.

It looked like the probes were almost at their new destination according to the silent tracking map. All Captain Potter had to do was keep the Klingon Commander talking while the probe went up an exhaust tube for the Bird of Prey hopefully causing a disruption to their systems. Cadet Weasley had indicated that given the word he would activate the hyper drive to jump away from their assailant so they could live to fight another day.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One


End file.
